selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
SelenaQuintanilla Wiki:Featured article candidates/El Chico Del Apartamento 512/archive1
The following is an archived discussion for a featured article status. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made on the talk page. No further edits should be made to this page.'' The article was promoted by I would like to El Chico Del Apartamento 512 to be a WP:FA. Thanks, User:AJona1992 (talk) 11:55 18 August 2011. Please leaves messages below this line! Thank you Oppose Support # The article's lead section needs to follow the WP:LEAD. Giving the structure of the article, three sentences is enough. # Is there a image of the single you can upload? # Remove all deadlinks that are un-notable # Remove sample, that template is still being twicked. We need this article to be a model for future FA's. # The entire "Production" section is unsourced # Remove fancurt at the "Composition" section "I loveeee this song!". # The Comp section needs a lyric description. # Wikilink Fotos y Recuredos. # All references are not consistent. Ref#3 "04-5-10" Ref#21 "16 June 2011" # Remove "Selenaforever.com" its a fansite and not a suitable external link. # Ref's #4, #6, #10, #11, #12, #14, #27, #30 and #36 needs "p." and not "page." :Overall the article is in good shape however, the grammar, prose and structure of the article is very weak. Consider reading the rules and guidelines for a feature article. If this article fails our criteria, then nominating the article up for a WP:PR and subsequent WP:GA will enhance the article for another FAC. User:CaptiveHeart (talk) 12:44 18 August 2011. ::I fixed all the issues. Thanks for reviewing! User:AJona1992 (talk) 12:50 18 August 2011 :::File:Elchicodelapartamento512.jpg needs a rational, summary and permission for use on our Wiki. Also, there's no need for a template and a caption. Consider revising, User:CaptiveHeart (talk) 12:56 18 August 2011. :::: . User:AJona1992 (talk) 13:05 18 August 2011 Oppose Support # The image is WP:FAILN. # Ref#41 needs to be replaced with a WP:RS. # Why isn't Selena ¡VIVE! wikilink? Its notable. # I see a lot of over linking. "Selena" is linked several times, two times in one section. Not a good thing, she needs to be linked once in the article (WP:LEAD and one more time in the article itself and personnel section) # "... crossover." ---> "... crossover potential". # "The song was covered by..." ---> "The song has been covered by many artists, with the most notable example being by" # When was the song released as a promotional single? # I see another fancrut in "Production" section. "The song was recorded, nowhere Q-Productions". -Remove :Please address all these concerns that we have stated. Best, User:LowelovesU (talk) 13:01 18 August 2011. :: User:AJona1992 (talk) 13:08 18 August 2011 :::Striking to support. Good work, User:LowelovesU (talk) 13:22 18 August 2011 Support I see a lot of hard work on this article, aside from that, the "Covers" section needs a better reference than YouTube. "Production" section needs to be changed to "Background and production". User:Xavi (talk) 13:25 18 August 2011 : User:AJona1992 (talk) 13:31 18 August 2011 ::Another thing, Amor Prohibido (the album and all other albums) needs to be italic. User:Xavi (talk) 13:33 18 August 2011 ::: User:AJona1992 (talk) 13:45 18 August 2011 Oppose Support Where's the table for the picture????? Why only a picture of the song?? User:Shelly (talk) 13:56 18 August 2011 :Its discouraged to use in singles/song articles. User:Yori (talk) 13:57 18 August 2011 ::That's stupid! Why only albums than? User:Shelly (talk) 14:01 18 August 2011 :::Because, singles/songs really don't have that much information as albums do. The community here believed there shouldn't be and quite frankly, it would look like a big mess anyways. User:Shelly (talk) 14:07 18 August 2011 ::::I vote against it! User:Shelly (talk) 14:13 18 August 2011 :::::Shelly, that debate is long gone. Please read our rules and guidelines to better understand our wiki. User:Fallinlove (talk) 14:17 18 August 2011 ::::::I support the article not the format that it uses. User:Shelly (talk) 14:19 18 August 2011 :::::::Well just contact the admins and discuss it over there. No need for this to be here thanks, User:Fallinlove (talk) 14:24 18 August 2011 :The above discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Category:Old requests for feature article status Category:Promoted featured articles